Debbie Maddox
Deborah "Debbie" Maddox is a former district attorney working in Witness Aid Service Unit, appearing in Witchblade comics series. Biography Early Life Debbie worked as district attorney, until she decided to became an investigator in Witness Aid Service Unit. There she met and befriended Alex Underwood. Together they investigated numerous cases. The Groves Case Debbie together with Alex, met Myra Groves, who's been in abusive relationship with a NYPD detective Blake Groves. Myra recognises Alex, having seen her in the news, but Alex ignores this point. Detectives wife is doubtful, that she has any chance to win against her husband in court. Myra then gives Alex a photo of her and Blake, so someone know just how much of a liar he is, if something happens to her. Alex asks her if Myra is okay to go back to the hotel and she reassures Underwood, that Blake isn't foolish enough to brake the restraining order in broad daylight. Debbie isn't so sure and suggests Alex to find the maid who supposedly saw Blake beating up Myra. Later, Debbie calls Alex, informing her that Blake has been released due to lack of evidence. Sometime later, Alex meets with Debbie and together the check the contents of the flash driver. Inside they finds information about various cops in 78th precinct in illegal activities. Alex concludes, that Blake kept this information in order to blackmail his fellow officers. Alex also notices, that all the officers bear a strange tattoo on their body just like Blake. She then goes to the morgue. That day, Alex calls Debbie, wanting to meet her at a bar. Debbie agrees, but first must to drop off the flash drive to her investigators. A man then attacks Debbie from behind, beats her up and takes the drive. Having heard about this, Alex rushes to the courthouse to check on Debbie. Debbie calms her down, saying that she's okay. She then shows Alex, a picture of her family with "stop" written on it, that the attacker left for her. Debbie also reveals, that she has lost the drive. The next day, Alex meets with Debbie at the office of District Attorney. Debbie reveals, that Victoria Roseland requested a search warrant for Alex's electronic records, which angers her. She suggests Alex to call a lawyer, but Underwood rejects this idea. Later, Debbie is called by Perdida Duncan to the church where Alex got possessed by a demon. After Alex finally wakes up Debbie decides to call the police, but Ash, Majil and Perdida doesn't let her. While walking down back to home, Debbie tries to wrap her head about the news, that demons are real. When they enter Alex's apartment, Debbie is surprised to see the entire wall filled with maps and clippings of Blake's old cases and places he visited. As Alex doesn't trust Detective Roseland and her partner, she decided to do her own investigation. She goes to take a shower. At night, Alex sneaks out of her apartment, leaving Debbie sleeping on the sofa. Ash Disappearance After Ash disappears, Alex calls Majil and Debbie to his loft in order to help her to locate him. Debbie asks why did the demon took Ash instead of Alex herself. Alex explains that because she ruined its plans for this city, the demon wants her to suffer. Having no leads to follow, Debbie suggests to wait until the demon contacts them himself. As they wait for the call, Alex notices Roseland waiting outside in the car. The three then find multiple pictures of Ash in different identities and ages. She then receives a video call from unknown number and Alex tells Debbie and Majil to get out of the range of the camera. When Alex accepts the call, she sees Ash beaten up and tied to a chair. The demon, now inhabiting Detective Barrows body, warns Alex, that this time he went after a hard target, but next time, it could be Debbie or her dad. Ash then tells Alex to not listen to the demon and don't try to come for him. The demon then proceeds to punch Ash and tells Alex to come alone and give up herself and then maybe it will consider sparing her friends. When the demon ends the call, Alex goes to Roseland and the two travel to meet Barrows. After defeating the demon, Debbie and Majil drop Alex at her apartment. Johnny's Reappearance Surviving the second attempt at her life, Alex hid Johnny in Majil's apartment and invited Debbie to find out the truth from him. Majil then brings food and Debbie presses Johnny for answers. Johnny tells them, that after getting trapped in the truck from which Alex was thrown clear, he died. He then woke up in a secret hospital, where he was given a chance to be submitted to more radical procedures, which brought him back to life. Johnny accepted the offer and went through at least twenty surgeries. He was given artificial skin grafts, genetic therapy to accelerate his own cell growth and more drugs to reactivate his nerve endings. After the procedure, Johnny thought that he will let go after studying him. The doctors then revealed that he belonged to them now. Johnny and all other successful subjects were taken to the main facility. There he learned that his loved ones, didn't knew about him being alive. In the facility, Johnny was given performance enhancer that give them more strength for combat and kept the genetic alterations they made from rolling back. The enhance turns out be addictive in order to keep the subjects under their control. Johnny did what he was asked for four years, until he was reassigned to their R&D division, where he saw Alex's picture. He then stockpiled enough of the drugs to get out of there and detox himself. Although Johnny knew he couldn't hide forever, he could try protect Alex from harm. When Alex asks as to who he's supposed to protect her, Johnny tells that "they" are NGEN, global biotech company. Their CEO is obsessed with artifacts as her father sunk the entire family fortune into finding the Witchblade and their did, but then they lost it. Majil then informs the group, that the two men in suits seen entering the hotel are standing outside in the street. Johnny decides to leave, but Alex stops him from doing this. Instead she goes down to confront them. Personality As former district attorney, Debbie seeks to find the truth in both her cases, but also her life. She was visibly furious at Alex, when she kept the secret of Johnny's reappearance and failed attempt to kill her. Gallery Legion115.jpg|Debbie's concept art. Legion13.jpg|Debbie and Alex meeting with Myra Groves. Legion33.jpg|Debbie and Alex looking into Blake's flash drive. Legion87.jpg|Debbie attacked. Legion88.jpg|Debbie showing the message the attacker left him to Alex. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Witchblade (2017) Characters